


Delivering James

by AngelsandMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, but complete cuteness!, nothing at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsandMoose/pseuds/AngelsandMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the angels return to the new Heaven, Castiel is given a new job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivering James

            In most ways and words, it would be told to young children that Angels helped bring the new children into the world to be with their parents. Other stories tell about a stork that would deliver the young babes to the expectant parents.  Both were correct. Some angels would feel exposed, so they would inhabit an animal to guide the new soul to its life.

It had been years upon years since the Angels had fallen and Heaven closed. Peace regained. Resuming their jobs, the Angels tried to forget the horrors of that which they’d gone through. The Angels that were on duty stood at attention along the white pearl walls of their kingdom. Others would fly or walk calmly past, following orders or daily chores.

A shorter and slightly stocky angel walked to the line, his six glorious golden wings drug behind him as he approached a taller angel in a white suit, as were the rest of them.

“Castiel? Come’on. Boss’ got a chore for ya’.”

The blue-eyed angel blinked “A…chore? But I am to wait—“ he motioned to the wall, but Gabriel held up his hand. “A job, let’s put it that way.”

“What sort of job does Father wish me to do?” Castiel followed his shorter brother down another adjacent hallway, passing angel’s ignoring them.

“Ya’know that one job that most of the girly angels get? Or rather…they pick it?”

“The…The guardian job? Yes…” Castiel began, then stopped and arched a brow down at him, a look he’d not used in a while “Gabriel, what’s really going on?”

“Ol’ Father upstairs wishes you to escort a new soul to earth, you lucky bastard.” He half-heartedly punched Castiel’s shoulder, but the taller one didn’t even flinch.

“Gabriel, I’m a guard here. I’m not made to do guardian duty.” Castiel stated bluntly.

“Are you kidding? Did you forget those lovely years you spent on earth with those two kids…what’es their names…” Gabriel shut his eyes and turned his head, honestly thoughtful for a moment. Casitel’s shoulders went slightly slack, his face falling almost sadly.

“The Winchesters. Gabriel…you helped them too, so don’t try to pretend you’ve forgotten so easily…”

“Ok, Okay. Geez…” he held up his hands, then crossing his arms “Look’it you, gettin’ all defensive. No, I haven’t forgotten, thank you very much.”

“Good. Now explain to me what I have to do.” Gabriel smirked satisfyingly, continuing their walk down the hall to where they would soon meet a large wooden door trimmed with gold.

“Father wants you…you, as in Castiel Wonderboy, to guide a tiny baby soul on its way to earth to meet its new parents.” Gabriel put his hand on the door, ready to push it open, when Castiel stopped him.

“I don’t know anything about guiding newborn souls, Gabriel. What if something were to happen? I’d be blamed and a family would lose their child.”

“Cas…bro, _you_ are a _soilder_ for Heaven. You fought…who knows how many demons and bad guys and still won. Granted you were batshit insane half the time, but I know it’s still in there because you still remember the Winchesters.” He patted his brother’s chest “You can do this. I promise it’ll be a nice vacation away from here, anyway. You’ve been missing Earth.”

The duo opened the door and Gabriel led the charge inside. Instantly, Castiel knew he had no business being in there. This was the chamber, or room, in which the children of the world waited to be born. He walked stiffly inside and followed closely behind Gabriel, who seemed quite comfortable in here. He smiled and waved at the Children, who giggled or laughed and waved back at the Archangel. They waved at Castiel, too, but he was too shy to really do anything.

“Ambriel!” Gabriel greet a lovely looking female angel who wore a loose white gown, complementing her dark black hair and near golden eyes. She smiled and held his hands, greeting him with a warm hug.

“Gabriel, what a treat it is to see you again.” Gabriel winked at her which made her giggle. She composed herself when she noticed Castiel standing there “And who is this handsome angel?”

“Oh! Am, this is my dear baby brother Castiel. Cas, this is Ambriel, the current Guardian Angel on duty.” Ambriel smiled and held out her hand. He looked at it for a few seconds, then instantly grabbed hold and shook it nervously “Nice to formally meet you.”

“Oh, dear Castiel, this isn’t as formal as you make it. I don’t really find a need to be all stiff and scary here.” She giggled “It’s peaceful here, you should visit more often, it would take out stress from your existence.”

“How does my brother know you so well?” He questioned, following both her and Gabriel as they walked a path behind the pillars.

“Gabriel? He comes here quite often. The children do very much enjoy when an Archangel can see them off to their life. It’s like a blessing.” Castiel looked behind him only to see Gabriel looking around with a proud smirk on his face.

“Hmm.” He huffed at the older angel, and then looked back at Ambriel “Gabriel informed me that…I was to take a soul to its new life?”

“Ah! Yes. Hand chosen, you were. That’s a rare thing, normally it’s an Archangel that’s chosen. A bit strange…but I’m perfectly fine with letting you take a charge for once. You’re a solider, so you pass all my marks in order to do this.” She smiled back at them, then walked quickly forward and pulled back a curtain “James? Come here, please.”

After a few moments of waiting patiently, a young boy no older than seven ran out of the room and landed beside Ambriel. “Yes, Ma’am?”

She bent down and touched his shoulder gently “James, this is the angel that will be taking you home. Go say hello.” She held out a hand towards Castiel, who was now standing apart from Gabriel and close to the two.

The boy looked at Castiel with a bright smiled. It spooked him for a moment, like seeing a ghost. The boy had freckles in a perfect stretch over his nose and the tops of his cheeks, and dark green eyes, all topped with dark brown hair. He ran over and hugged the tall angel’s legs.

“Hello! I’m James! What’s your name?”

Shocked for a moment with the sudden contact, he then smiled and put a hand on the boy’s head “My name is Castiel.”

James laughed “Hi Cas!” he then turned and looked at Ambriel, bouncing in place with his arms still around Castiel’s legs “Can we go now? Please, Please _pluh-leaaaaaase_?”

“James, you need to be patient. Haven’t you learned this?” she giggled, then held her arms out wide, kneeling down to his level. Without a word he launched himself into her arms and hugged tightly. “You shall have a good life down there. Remember to behave with Castiel and listen to him, alright?”

He pulled away and nodded “Yes, Ma’am.” He then quickly jumped up and ran over to hold Castiel’s hand, bouncing hyperactively in place.

The three angels plus one soul made their way to a giant door, marble with veins of silver, that led into an almost whirlpool-like shaft of light. This was the way that new souls were led to earth. As Castiel took a step in, Gabriel called out, making him turn slightly.

“Be cafeful, Alright? He’s fragile.” He huffed.

“I shall Try, Gabriel—“ Castiel started, when Gabriel laughed “No no, I was talkin’ to the kid!”

Castiel frowned and looked to his side, where James smiled and nodded “Yes, Sir, Mister Gabriel! I’ll be careful with him!”

As they made their way through the portal to Earth, Castiel felt nostalgic for some reason. His thoughts bubbled together, his past on earth and such, when they were suddenly there. The sun was just then setting, making an orange-red blare of light shine right into Castiel’s eyes. Shielding himself, he looked to his side where James was awe-struck, looking around the city where they’d appeared.

“Wow! Where are we? Why is the sky that color? What’re those things?” He pointed in each every direction, acting the way a normal seven year old would act. Or so Castiel figured.

“James, please let me catch up with myself.” He sighed, hunching over then slowly sitting down on the pavement. Looking around, he realized they’d appeared in a parking lot. It was mostly full, cars in different places. He then looked in the direction in which James pointed. Blinking a few times, he saw tall mountains surrounding the city.

“Where…are we…?”

A sudden ghostly voice rang in his head ‘ _you are currently in the United States, the state of Colorado and the city of Colorado Springs, outside a Labor and Delivery Hospital.’_

“Thanks” he grunted, standing up and brushing off his suit. Surprisingly enough, his white suit was gone and replaced with his old clothing set, complete with dirty old overcoat. He laughed, then looked at James “Those are…Mountains. We’re in Colorado.”

“Where’s Colorado?” James squeaked, bouncing over to the Angel’s and holding his hand.

“Colorado is just a place on Earth. I believe you’ll learn more about this place once you’re old enough.”

“Oh. When will I be old enough?”

“I suppose in Seven years. Any more questions?” He looked down at James, who was now enthralled with the huge building in front of them. “What’s that place?”

“That’s a Hospital. Human’s go there when they’re sick, or need help, or have babies. That’s why you’re going there now, so you can be born.”

“Oh! Okay! Yeah, Ma’am Ambrial taught us about what being born meant! It means we get to live a new life!” He began skipping alongside the Angel, so Castiel had to quicken his pace up and into the building. People sped past going different places; it seemed to be making the young soul dizzy. “Why can’t they see us?”

“Because…you are just a soul and I am a Guardian Angel. We are meant to not be seen.” He watched each person pass and surprisingly enough could hear their thoughts. He huffed in amusement as each person seemed excited yet frightened. _This_ came as no surprise. They paused in the foyer, when Castiel suddenly realized

“Who…do you know where you’re supposed to be going? They never informed me as to whom your parents are…” Castiel looked around, mild panic in his mind. James followed his lead, looking around, when he suddenly pointed “That way!” then he let go on Castiels’ hand and bolting down a hallway.

“James! Don’t run! I’m not supposed to lose you!” He yelled, then followed behind And realized that this was the first time he’s ran anywhere for years. His sprinting did nothing, this soul was weightless, and so he pulled out his gleaming white wings and pushed himself forward. This used so much of his power; it actually sent a very weak gust of wind that knocked a few papers over as he passed a set of nurses.

Once caught up to James, he stopped too quickly and left an Angel skidmark. Standing on wobbly legs, he brushed off his coat and looked at James “I told you to stop—“

“This is it! I’m positive!” He pointed to a door, no name, just a number on the fake wood. Inside, a woman could be heard in pain and a voice attempting to comfort her, accompanied by other voices giving orders. “I can feel it, Cas! I know this is my place!”

Castiel smiled tiredly and sighed “Well then, you should get yourself inside.” He held out his hand “It was a pleasure and privilege to accompany you on this journey, James.” Expecting a handshake, James instead jumped into his arms and hugged him tight.

“Thanks, Cas! You’re the best angel ever! I’m gonna tell my parents about you!”

“James…” he began, then stopped himself. No need in telling him he’d forget all then by the time he could talk “James, have an awesome life.” He winked at the boy, then gently pushed him towards the door.

Knowing his job was done, He turned to walk away and nearly bumped into someone. He was about to walk around them when they apologized

“Sorry, buddy. Didn’t see you there.”

“No no, It was my fault.—“

That voice.

He knew that voice.

He turned quickly just as the other person had.

 “Oh…My god.” The other man’s coffee dropped on the floor, green eyes wide. “Cas…?!”

“D-Dean...! What…what are you doing here?!”

Dean sputtered for a moment “ _What am I doing here_ \-- What are _you_ doing here?!”

“I came…because…” he looked around for something to say when the Elder Winchester grabbed his shoulders and shook him wildly

“For God’s sake please don’t tell me they’ve upgraded you to the Angel of Death! Please don’t take them!” he whined, eyes wide in fear. Once his head stopped jarring, he shoved his hands forward and pushed away from the insane ex-hunter.

“No, Dean, I’m not here to collect souls! I’ve just delivered a soul.” He wiped off his coat then looked back at the hunter, whose face was priceless. Raising an eyebrow, he waves his hands in front of him to regain his attention.

“Deliver…You mean you…?” Dean pointed behind himself, at the room James’ soul had been delivered to. Cas nodded, and just then a baby’s muffled wails of life rang from the room. Dean smiled widely and looked back at Cas “You delivered my nephew’s soul?”

“Your…nephew…?” Cas blinked, then smiled “So that was Sam’s child?”

“Yeah! Him and his Wife, Sophie. They said they were gonna name the kid James.” He smiled and reached into his pocket, taking out two cigarettes and handing one to the angel. “Here.”

“What’s this for?” Cas took the object gingerly, looking at it.

The Elder hunter shrugged “To Celebrate. I didn’t have enough to buy Cigars, so those’ll have to do.” He chuckled, then looked at Cas again “You…you do know why they named him James, don’tcha?”

“I haven’t the slightest.”

“After you!” Dean balwked “Well, after your old vessel. We did it as remembrance of you, dude.”

“Then it would be in rememberance of Jimmy Novak, not so much me.” He smiled politely, then looked at his watch “I hate to leave so soon, but I need to return.”

“H-Hey! You can’t leave without saying hi to Sam and the Family! Come’on dude!” Dean looked crestfallen “You’re family!”

“Yes, Dean. I am family. And if I go in there I fear Sam might try to make me an Uncle just so I can stick around.” He placed the unlit cigarette in his pocket and bowed his head “I have to go, Dean.”

The ex-hunter smiled sadly, sighing and shifting weight onto one foot “Alright. I see how it is with you angels, anyway.” He flipped his hand around “Always poofing in and out at random times.”

“It’s not like that Dean—“ Castiel began in protest, but Dean held up his hand and chuckled

“I’m kidding. I know you’ve got an awesome job to do back upstairs. You go, I’ll send your love to Sammy and the family.” He winked and turned to head into the room. No formal or informal goodbye now, they just parted ways.

Almost instantly, Castiel was back in the Hall with Gabriel waiting for him. Surprised, he looked down to see he was back in his white suit uniform. Panic overtook him as he felt around his pockets for the celebratory item Dean had given him, but could not find it.

Gabriel walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and held out the cigarette between his fingers “Lookin’ for this?”

Castiel took it without word and placed it safely in his breast pocket. Gabriel smiled “I’m glad you had a fun time. Now let’s go back to our normally scheduled programming.”

“Gabriel…that’s why I was chosen, wasn’t it?” Castiel followed slowly behind, until his shorter brother turned around like a dumb look “Just now realized it? You’d think by the way the kid looked like Dean so much you’d figure it out before now.”

“Thank you, Gabriel.” Castiel smiled an honest to their father smile, at the Archangel and walked on his own back to his post. Gabriel jogged after him, jabbering on about different things, while Castiel just replayed everything that’d happened. Down on Earth, Dean was busy telling stories about the last meeting to Sam, who was about as surprised as anyone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't list Dean or Sam in the Characters or I'd give away the surprise! Also, This was loosely based off of the movie 'Delivering Milo'. Go watch it!


End file.
